minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Call It a Day
This is a trollpasta created by Raddish Gaming. If you want to edit this, be sure to have Raddish's permission if you don't want to get reported or something. Please that every person, object, animal, etc that is included in this trollpasta are not connected in real life and only coincidential. Please enjoy your time. This is a story of a boy (we hid his name as Randall) who had these experiences in Minecraft. Randall: *sighs* Okay, so... I was on this server with uh, my cousin. We are the only ones that is on that server. I-I thought that I would die in real life. I was working on this house on a free build area of the server, but it's too hard to work with anything because the server is sticking with survival mode. My cousin is going mining on a cave where players are fortunate on finding diamonds because it's a ravine. Three minutes passed, I saw someone in the chat named "Gladius.exe." So I started chatting with this Gladius... Guest What on earth? Guest Hello there. I see you working on a house... heads up. Guest Dude, that player is not here when we joined. Randall: So I quickly had to press uhh... tab then I saw me and my cousin (username: QuarIntineTz) were on the list. I was confused when he typed in 'heads up'. So I quickly looked everywhere to see if there's something that I'm unaware of. Strangely, a creeper spawned right next to me then it blew up. I respawned in a bedrock room. Then a message shown that my cousin fell out of the world, then he respawned where I am. Guest Gladius, what you want from us? Guest Look out the window east of you, little boy. In real life. Randall: I thought it was a joke. So I looked out the window to my right then I see my parents out there, arguing with each other. I quickly sit on my chair and chatted on this Gladius.exe. Guest What do you want, exactly? Guest Their lives, including your sibling's life. Guest Why on earth do you want to kill them?! Guest Your family has such great talents on humiliation... QuarIntineTz left the game QuarIntineTz has failed to join because he/she was banned Guest Do you remember me? Guest ??? Guest I'm your brother. Randall: I thought it wasn't real, but it was. It was... Jamie, my step-brother that is working somewhere in Europe. I was banned due to this reason: Check out the window where your parents are. I ran to the window and see mom and dad lying on the sidewalk. I was shocked to see mom and dad die in cold blood. Next I hear my little sister's scream on her room. I went to check there. I saw my little sister lying on the ground, with a slightly big wound on her chest. I was in total shock by what happened, so I called 911 quickly to send my parents and my little sister to the hospital. An hour later I was praying, hoping that mom, dad, and my little sis is not in fatal status. The doctor said that my parents are not that fatally wounded, but my little sister had left her life to heaven. Five weeks later me and my parents had a good time, and my little sis will still be remembered. So, I think that's all I had experienced. So... should we call it a day? Me: Of course. Thank you for telling me that story. So that is my "trollpasta". I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I am. Please let me know if it is good or bad. Well, I think this is a goodbye. Just remember that everything in the pasta (except the intro text and the outro text) are not real and the people, animals, objects, etc are coincidentially and accidentally included. Be sure to check out more of my custom stories or trollpastas! Category:Trollpasta Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas